Galen Marek
As Galen Marek= Galen Marek was originally Darth Vader's secret apprentice, but was later betrayed and helped form the Rebel Alliance. |-| As Lord Starkiller= History Darth Vader and the Empire invaded Kashyyyk due to the Wookiees refusal to surrender. The Empire also had plans of enslaving them. Darth Vader finds Galen's father, Kento hiding from the Empire, they engage in a long duel Vader kills him with a force choke when Galen uses his force abilities to take Vader's lightsaber from his hand. Darth Vader's Stormtroopers point guns at Galen, when Darth Vader takes his lightsaber and strikes them down. He then takes Galen as his apprentice and trains him as a Sith under the Code Name of Starkiller. This was kept secret from the Emperor himself, feeding the Apprentice with hopes of one day ruling the Empire by striking down the Emperor. His first assignment was to kill General Rahm Kota. At the Nar Shadaa TIE Factory. The Station was severely damaged as Starkiller killed everyone with orders from Darth Vader "Kill everyone Imperials and Rebels alike, no one must know of your existence." After several other missions Galen goes back to Darth Vader only to be betrayed much like all Sith do. The Emperor's spies followed Galen to Darth Vader and "kills" Galen by throwing him into deep space, later reconstructed by Darth Vader with a robotic left arm, the same arm as Darth Vader. The Empirical, an Imperial Star Destroyer designed for research purposes was closing in on a star to be consumed, Galen rescues Juno Eclipse and leaves. He finds Kota' who sent him on a mission to find all of the insurgent senators in order to form a Rebel Alliance. While searching of Princess Leia of Alderaan Galen finds the same hut he was in when Darth Vader finds him. Once the rebel leaders gathered at Corellia. Darth Vader with a garrison of stormtroopers capture all of the alliance leaders and bring them to the Death Star, and Galen's droid Proxy would give severely damage himself as he transforms via hologram into Obi-wan Kenobi and duel Vader so Galen could escape. Galen Marek enters the Death star and wreaks havoc on the troops inside it. When Galen reaches the Emperors throne room he is given a choice, strike down the emperor and serve Vader, or strike Vader down with all the hatred inside him. Galen attacks the emperor and sacrifices himself to save the rebels. In an alternative timeline, Galen kills Darth Vader and becomes the emperor's new apprentice under the name of Lord Starkiller. Trivia *If this Storyline is true, by killing Darth Vader the Empire wouldn't have collapsed, by killing Darth Vader created an Alternate Reality within Star Wars. *The Armor used in the model is the Ultimate Sith Edition Armor, much different in mask style than the Force Unleashed version. This mask is more like Darth Vaders. *Galen Marek was in love with Juno Eclipse. Gallery Swbf2-20140323-215830.png|Lord Starkiller with the 501st on Fest in the Dark Times II mod. Category:Mod content Category:Need Update Category:Need Rewording